Global Survivor 9
The game began by having 16 people sign up as their favorite Survivor castaway of all time and of any country. No castaway that had already been played in a previous season of this series could be chosen again. There were no other real limitations on who they could pick to play as. The game would also have a 17th player who would play as the leader of Russia at the time; Vladimir Putin. The 16 normal players were split into 2 tribes. The leader was placed into limbo, unable to effect the game in any way for the first half of the game. For the first 6 rounds the tribes battled it out in team based Immunity Challenges. The winning tribe were spared from Tribal Council for the round in which they won, but the losing tribe went to Tribal Council (TC for short) and voted one of their own members out of the game. Anyone and everyone who attended Tribal Council, they had to make a decision. Gun or Self Vote? If they wanted to cast a vote they would have to choose 1 of 20 guns and shoot themselves with it. Only 1 gun was loaded and if anyone had chose it then TC would be cancelled and they'd be instantly removed from the game. If a player didn't want to risk being shot out of the game, then they didn't have to choose a gun. But no vote was accepted unless they did. Due to neither tribe winning immunity at the F12 for the normal players, both tribes were sent to separate Tribal Councils. At the F9 for the normal players, the 2 tribes were joined together to form 1 larger, new tribe. This sparked a change in the game on several levels. Immunity was no longer a team effort. Instead, challenges were now individual with only 1 winner each time. At this stage the leader was brought into the game and would now be a full fledged player. A Census was also set in place. The normal players were given a choice. They could choose to either sign it, agreeing not to vote the leader out in the first TC...or not sign it. At the deadline time, the leader had the right to remove from the game any 1 player of his choice who did NOT sign the Census. At the F2, those who received 9th-3rd Place were brought back in order to vote for who they'd wish to win this game. They could only vote for 1 of the 2 players who made it to the end of the game. Avatar-GS9-Adam.png|Adam Avatar-GS9-Anthony.png|Anthony Avatar-GS9-Dave.png|Dave Avatar-GS9-Jason.png|Jason Avatar-GS9-Sandra.png|Sandra Avatar-GS9-Tina.png|Tina Avatar-GS9-Vecepia.png|Vecepia Avatar-GS9-Yael.png|Yael Avatar-GS9-Christa.png|Christa Avatar-GS9-Courtney.png|Courtney Avatar-GS9-Erik.png|Erik Avatar-GS9-Ibrehem.png|Ibrehem Avatar-GS9-Joel.png|Joel Avatar-GS9-Nicola.png|Nicola Avatar-GS9-Sherea.png|Sherea Avatar-GS9-Tijuana.png|Tijuana Avatar-GS9-Putin.png|Putin *There was an incident where Chadacuna had asked to join the game during Check Ins. He was denied due to the fact the cast was full. He threw a fit and threatened to smear the series' reputation. He was then banned from the series as a result. *The Maya tribe was named after Maya Plisetskaya. *The Tolstoy tribe was named after Leo Tolstoy. *The Lenin tribe was named after Vladimir Lenin. *In Tribal Council #3, Yael was "shot" and the TC was cancelled as a result. Had she not been shot and TC played out normally the vote would've gone...4-Sandra, 1-Vecepia & 1-Dave. *In Tribal Council #8, Christa was "shot" and the TC was cancelled as a result. Had she not been shot and TC played out normally the vote would've gone...7-Christa & 2-Nicola. *In Tribal Council #11, Erik was "shot" and the TC was cancelled as a result. Had he not been shot and TC played out normally the vote would've gone...6-Joel & 1-Ibrehem. *In Tribal Council #14, Sherea was "shot" and the TC was cancelled as a result. Had he not been shot and the TC played out normally the vote would've gone...2-Ibrehem & 2-Sherea.